1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure fuel pump and in particular to a high-pressure fuel pump that forms a fuel pool on a suction side in a fuel pressurizing chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
As a high-pressure pump that pressurizes fuel and discharges the pressurized fuel, that is, a high-pressure fuel pump, a fuel pump has been known that pressurizes fuel of an internal combustion engine for running a vehicle (hereinafter referred to as an engine) to a such a degree that the fuel can be injected into a cylinder.
Such a high-pressure fuel pump tends to form a fuel pool with a damper on an upstream side (a suction side) of a fuel pressurizing chamber in order to allow intermittent fuel suction by reciprocal movement of a plunger, or tends to communicate an auxiliary chamber whose volume varies by advancement/retraction of the plunger with the fuel pool.
For example, in a conventional high-pressure fuel pump, a fuel pool whose suction passage is extended and a fuel storage chamber with a pulsation damper that communicates with the fuel pool are arranged on an upstream side of a suction valve that is arranged on a radially outer side of a fuel pressurizing chamber (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-202381 (JP 2012-202381 A), for example).
In addition, in another high-pressure fuel pump, in addition to a suction valve, a pump body is provided with an introduction check valve that allows introduction of fuel to an upstream side thereof, and a fuel storage chamber that stores the fuel introduced therein through the introduction check valve is disposed to ensure required fuel pressure of the fuel immediately before the fuel is suctioned by the suction valve (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-036431 (JP 2013-036431 A), for example).